


Chocolate Sprinkles

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [41]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ice scream shop shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "I'd like to see you try"Billy stops by Scoops everyday after his shift to annoy Steve.





	Chocolate Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve glared at the boy leaning against the counter, staring at the menu like he didn’t order the same goddamn thing every time he came in. But of course, he wouldn’t be Billy Hargrove if he made Steve’s life easy. Stupid Billy with his stupid curls and his sun kissed skin and his unfairly gorgeous eyes and yeah, fine, maybe Steve didn’t mind  _that_  much when Billy came in. Except he was pretty sure the only reason Billy kept coming in was to give Steve shit for his uniform. 

“Hmm, I’m just not sure. What are your flavors again?” Billy asked, tapping his chin and pretending to think. 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you ever get sick of this?” Steve asked, snagging a cone and setting about making Billy’s usual, knowing it’s what he would end up ordering eventually anyway. 

“Sick you seeing you in that ridiculous get up? Never,” Billy teased, waggling his sunglasses at Steve. 

Steve sighed, shaking his head and he swirled the ice cream into the cone and rolled it in chocolate sprinkles, holding it out to Billy who looked surprised. 

“I didn’t order yet,” Billy said. 

“Hargrove, you come in here after every one of your shifts. I know my grades were that great in high school, but I’m not an idiot. I think I remember your order by now,” Steve said, trying and failing to keep the utter exasperation out of his voice. 

Billy took the cone that was offered, his fingers brushing against Steve’s as he did so. Steve wasn’t sure if Billy was blushing or if his cheeks were pink from spending most of the day under the hot summer sun. 

“Thanks,” Billy mumbled, shoving a dollar and change at Steve and okay, he was fidgeting under Steve’s gaze now which was doing all sorts of things to Steve’s stomach. Forget butterflies, he had fucking pterodactyls flapping around in there. 

Feeling brave, Steve reached forward and slid Billy’s sunglasses off his face.

“Why do you  _really_  come here, Hargrove?” he asked. 

Bill huffed. 

“No reason.”

“You sure about that?” Steve asked, holding the glasses out of Billy’s reach when he made a grab for them. “Cause you’re blushing pretty hard right now.”

“It’s…It’s a sunburn,” Billy said lamely and now he looked ready to bolt which was the opposite of what Steve wanted. 

Steve hooked his finger through the lanyard around Billy’s neck, pulling him closer and thanking his lucky stars that the shop was empty. 

“I bet I could make you blush,” Steve said, voice low and full of promise. He watched as Billy’s eyes went wide, darkening with lust as his tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Billy murmured, his confidence resurfacing now that Steve had made his intentions clear. 

Steve grinned, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear before darting forward and pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth. 

“Come back when my shift is over,” he said, shivering when Billy nodded, dragging his fingers down the column of Steve’s throat. 

“It’s a date,  _pretty boy_.”


End file.
